


Save Your Kisses For Me

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Narcissa Malfoy is unable to provide her husband with an heir, she recruits the help of her dear sister, Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Kisses For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flyingharmony for hh_sugarquill's Term XXVI fic exchange.

"You have to guarantee me, a hundred per cent, that nobody will ever know," Narcissa says firmly, avoiding the gaze of her husband and sister. "Else I won't agree to it."

Lucius sighs heavily; this is the fourth time at least he's promised her it'll remain a secret. "A hundred per cent."

"And you, Bella?" Narcissa prompts, still staring at the floor. "Will you remain quiet?"

"Of course, Cissy." Bellatrix rushes forwards to comfort her sister, pulling her close and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nobody will ever find out."

Narcissa calms for a moment and sits down on the bed behind her. Then her eyes open wide in alarm and she looks up to her sister. "What if the child has black hair?" 

"We will use a glamour," Lucius replies.

"Forever?"

"If that's what it takes," Bellatrix assures Narcissa. "And Severus is already working on creating a glamour in potion form. I'll say one thing for the man: he's a good potioneer. I think it's all he's good for, but—"

"Not now, Bella!" Lucius chides.

"Hmph."

"Three times," Narcissa says suddenly. "You are allowed three chances. No more."

"And if we fail?" Lucius's eyes narrow; he does not like being told what to do, but he is trying. She can see he is trying to be sensitive to her feelings.

"We'll find someone else." 

"But, Cissy—"

"No 'buts', Bella," Narcissa says quickly. She will not be swayed from this rule. The last thing she wants is for her husband and sister to begin to want each other, need each other, _crave_ each other. She's quite certain they'll never fall in love; Lucius and Bellatrix are both too volatile for that. They can't even stand to be in the same room together for that long. But if there's one thing Narcissa knows—and she's not as naïve as everyone believes she is—that sort of relationship leads to hot, passionate sex if allowed. "And after each and every time, you will take the pregnancy potion."

"It takes at least a week after coitus for the potion to be truly accurate, Cissy," Bellatrix informs her. "That means we could be waiting three weeks." 

"So be it." If they have to wait a week between each encounter, if they really are that unlucky, perhaps they won't get attached to each other. They might forget how pleasurable they find it. Even thinking these things makes Narcissa feel sick, but she knows she must think of everything. If there's even a little thing she misses, it could be the undoing of them all.

"What if..." Bellatrix starts, then bites her lip. Lucius looks at her coldly; he doesn't like people putting spanners in the works. But Narcissa wants to hear it; it could be something she's missed, so she prompts her sister to continue. "What if it's a girl?"

"We will love and cherish her as much as if she were a boy, but we'll have to try again in a few months. I don't think," Narcissa's voice chokes a little, "that we could be so unlucky, though." The words sound harsh, but she doesn't want Lucius and Bellatrix to have to do it all over again. She'd love a girl in all honesty, but Lucius needs an heir, so a boy would be best for the family. She's not willing to go through it all again just to get her girl, especially when there's no guarantee that a girl would follow. 

If everything goes according to plan, Bellatrix will conceive the very first time, they will not enjoy each other too much, and the baby will be a boy.

"Oh, and one more thing," Narcissa says. She can tell her husband and sister are becoming impatient with her, but she doesn't care. This is important. This is probably the most important thing any of them will ever do, so they must get it right. "No kissing."

Bellatrix clears her throat. "Pardon?"

"I do not want the two of you to kiss. Kissing is intimate. My husband will save his kisses for me."

"Of course," Lucius says smoothly. He attempts a comforting smile, but Narcissa can sense the annoyance behind it. She hopes it's just because she's being a little demanding, and not because he _wants_ to kiss her sister. "No kissing."

Narcissa stands and looks down at the duvet, running her fingers over it. She almost starts at the thought that in a few moments, her husband will be fucking her sister beneath it. It's one of the guest bedrooms, but that's only marginally better. She gathers her thoughts and heads towards the door.

"One hour," she says sternly. "You have one hour."

Lucius bends down to kiss her before she leaves, a gesture she's grateful for. She does not dare look at her sister, fearful there might be pleasure upon her face. There probably wouldn't be; Bellatrix may be cruel to most, but she loves her sister dearly. Narcissa is just paranoid, and she has every right to be, she knows that.

She exits the bedroom and closes the door behind her, not even stopping for breath before taking off down the corridor as fast as she can. She doesn't want to stop there and be witness to their act. She wants to get out of Malfoy Manor _right now_. She hasn't thought about where she'll go exactly, only that she needs to go _somewhere_.

Diagon Alley, perhaps. A drink in the Leaky Cauldron, a browse around Twilfitt and Tatting's. 

Narcissa steps into the fireplace in their parlour, her right hand full of Floo power. "Diagon Alley," she says loudly, suddenly decided. She lands in the Leaky Cauldron’s Floo, which is perfect really, as there's nothing more she fancies than a stiff drink. She knows she can't get drunk; Lucius would be furious if she returned when their hour was up drunk. 

No, it would not do. A drink, two at the most, and then she must shop. Shopping is nearly as much as a distraction as a drink; that's what she's told Lucius time and time again. She just hopes that it holds up today, right when she needs it to the most, because if she thinks of her husband and sister together _like that_ , she might just go mad.

Narcissa's sure that as soon as she's holding that tiny bundle of joy in her arms, all the emotional turmoil she's been through will be worth it. Nine or ten months of anguish for a lifetime of love; it's a decent trade off, yet unfortunate that she has to make it at all.

There are some things in life that must be endured, though, and this, for her at least, is one of them. And as a Malfoy with Black blood, she is strong enough to do so. Of that, she is certain.


End file.
